Learning the darker side
by hardyyun
Summary: Reid discovers the darker side of Wilson. Disclaimer: I don't own these TV shows
1. Chapter 1

They always did say that opposites attract. When Wilson walked into the art gallery and laid eyes on Reid he automatically fell for him. He was stunning and looked so sophisticated. Wilson walked around looking at each piece of art. He knew what he was looking for, but at the same time he was trying to get closer to the mysterious man selling the art.

When he was no longer busy with the other customer he approached him. "Hello" Wilson said softly. The other man smiled and returned the hello as well as telling his name "Hi, I'm Spencer Reid… do you see anything you like?" A soft smile cracked across Wilson's face "I was wondering if you would show me around." Reid nodded and began leading him around to each art piece and talked about each.

Wilson didn't mind and he rather enjoyed the sound of his voice. When they came across a piece that was perfect he bought it. Once that business was done Wilson asked him on a date. "I have to stay here. I'm working." Wilson nodded "Maybe another time." He began to walk away from the young man when he stopped him. "Is that it? You aren't gonna beg me to go out with you? Several have tried."

Wilson turned "A man who could be guilt tripped into a date isn't worth that date." A huge smile spread across Reid's face as he watched Wilson walk away "Wait" he calls. "Yes?" Wilson asks stopping again and turning with a hopeful smile "What is your name?" "Wilson Fisk." Reid nodded and Wilson left. After he closed up he went home and looked up the name Fisk. He knew he had heard that name before, but he had no idea the baggage with the name.

Still… the man intrigued him and he found he wanted that date. The next day towards the time he closes Wilson came in. A buzz of excitement spread in Reid's chest. "Hello" Wilson said as he walked up to Reid. Reid smiles and says "Hi." Wilson comes closer "How is that paining doing?" Reid asks as they walk around.

"I put it in my bedroom actually. I didn't come back to talk about the painting though. I wanted that date." Reid laughs and taps his lips with his finger. "Okay. I can close up a tad early. I'd like that date too." Wilson waited outside as Reid closed up the gallery. Wilson was waiting beside a limo which caused Reid to start laughing "I like this date already." Wilson smiled and helps him in before scooting in beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have not abandoned this story! Hopefully no one else has either! Hope you all enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

The limo pulled up to a semi-fancy restaurant. A classy place that anyone would take their date if they wanted to impress them. They were escorted to their table. The whole place was empty. "You bought the place out?" Wilson paused "It was my understanding that was romantic…" Spencer lets a smile slip onto his features. "I appreciate the gesture. I was just worried that maybe you didn't want to be seen with another man on a date."

"That was not the intent. Forgive me." Spencer softly smiled "Relax Wilson, being alone just makes this date… more intimate." Wilson seems to calm down at his words. Their food that Spencer didn't even order arrived as well as red wine. "For future references I appreciate the gesture, but I don't like being coddled."

He didn't mean it as rude and he certainly hoped Wilson would catch on to the _future references_ thing because he did want there to be a second date. Wilson was charming and Spencer was glad to know he was worth trying hard for. The dates he had been on… well they just assumed that he should feel lucky to even be out with them. It had been awhile since anyone had tried to woo Spencer.

They talked simple to begin without. About Spencer's job and how he got into it and what Wilson liked to do in his free time. Wilson was careful to avoid stating exactly what it was he did for a living. Exactly how did you tell your date that you sometimes kill people and are involved in something slightly illegal? Not in any way that would keep him there.

They had finished their food and were slowly eating their dessert. They each had their own sundae. It was nice because Spencer didn't much approve of sharing his dessert. The closer they got to the bottom of the glass the slower they went. Spencer was honestly having fun hearing about the many places Wilson had been. In turn Wilson was enjoying hearing about all the famous painters Spencer had met.

When they could no longer drag it out Wilson led Spencer to his limo. Spencer noticed him go for his hand, but he stopped. Spencer mentally rolled his eyes, but it was also cute that Wilson was nervous to hold his hand. He would have slid his hand into Wilson's no problem, but seeing him be so shy was too cute.

He held the door to the limo open and Spencer scooted in. He couldn't help noticing that Wilson had scooted closer to him. "Would you like me to take you back to your car?" Spencer had forgotten all about his vehicle at the art gallery. He glanced up at Wilson "If I did would you be disappointed?" Wilson simply shrugged "It is your choice, but yes. I would."

"I would like to be home soon…" Wilson nods and tells his driver to head back to the gallery. When they get there Wilson walks him to his black Audi. "I hope you enjoyed dinner" Wilson says softly and full of hope. Spencer leans against his car door "What are you doing tomorrow?" "Um… I could clear my afternoon if you'd like."

"No, don't do that for me." Spencer waved his hand. Wilson grabs it and laces his fingers within his. "I'll pick you up here?" Spencer smiles "Sure." Wilson grins "Good." Things seem to slow a bit as they stood there holding hands. "Well I'd better get home." Spencer finally spoke breaking the silence. Wilson drops his hand slowly from Spencer's. "I'll see you tomorrow" Wilson says before stepping away. Spencer opens his door and watches the limo leave. He was looking forward to his second date.


End file.
